


We Don't Owe Anyone A Fucking Explanation

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [30]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nux is a ray or sunshine, Swearing, like seriousaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Citadel was quiet, lights dim in the darkness and where he stood, tired and more shadow than anything else Nux looked fucking perfect. And the driver was waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Owe Anyone A Fucking Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blink 182 - 'The Rock Show' - 
> 
> "When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
> I remember the look her mother gave us  
> Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
> We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation"

\---

  
Sometimes Slit finds that his stomach lurches, turning and rolling in on itself. It doesn't always happen, well, that's a bit of a lie its always happening - but only when he looks at Nux.  
Nux was waiting for him in the hallway to the garage, had been there all day really. The Citadel was quiet, lights dim in the darkness and where he stood, tired and more shadow than anything else Nux looked _fucking perfect_. And the driver was waiting for _him_. 

The taller Boy had dirty make shift bandages wrapped around one wrist, dark against skin that Slit knew was pale even beneath the white war paint. 

Slit ponders for a moment, what his driver had done now, when he'd have to drag the taller Boy to see the Organic. But the thought is fleeting because Nux turns and sees him in the dim light of the hallway and he just fucking lights up. His smile is like the sun and with no one about Slit smiled back in return, holds out his hand and pulls Nux to his side. 

Nux quickly presses their foreheads together, grinning brightly as he darts forward and presses a firm kiss to his lancers lips. 

Slit lets himself be dragged towards the garage and listens to Nux ramble as the younger Boy almost cackles with glee, "Ya not gonna belive what I've done now, it's chrome as fuck I'm tellin' ya-"

\---


End file.
